To determine whether patients with ADPKD can transfer ammonia (NH3) normally to the urine. If not, this results in a subclinical renal acidosis, which under certain conditions may contribute to the predisposition of these patients to renal calculi, parenchymal calcifications, and interstitial renal disease.